Hetalia: Teacher GermanyXStudent Male reader
by Wubwub-writes
Summary: Vayne is staying after school to finish a book that is meant to be read and handed in for a assignment, but a certain teacher wants his attention from the teen (this is like the last year of high school) and there will be some yaoi goodness. So if you don't like yaoi lemons then don't read! Plus if you have a negative comment keep it to your self! This is mein first yaoi! Wubwub.


This is meine first yaoiund I hope this is gut...

And yes it is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like it then don't read it or comment on it, these rules are set down and must be followed, that is all.

* * *

Teacher!GermanyXStudent!Male!Oc: Virgin Islands

**"****To be, or not to be: that is the question:**

**Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer**

**The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,**

**Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,**

**And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;**

**No more; and by a sleep to say we end.**

the blond German watched the teen lustfuly and licked his lips but went unnoticed, he sat in the table behind the attracting boy, to Ludwig the teen had no flaws, slender build, pale, bright eyed and talented, his voice was soft as silk, he yearned for his name to flow threw his lips followed with pleas of pleasure and moans of enjoyment as they reached their ends together, he had to calm himself before he got excited.

**The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks**

**That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation**

**Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;**

**To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;**

**For in that sleep of death what dreams may come**

**When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,**

**Must give us pause: there's the respect**

**That makes calamity of so long life;**

Vayne kept down a blush when he noticed his strong teacher move to sit behind him, he felt eyes on him and he knew that it was his teachers, and he knew it was because he must look like a disaster, ruffled brown locks, icy but dull gray eyes that held up his stoic walls, he was clumsy and not very good at things besides daydreaming and reading, but in his daydreams he thinks of what his crush; Ludwig's caress felt like, what soothing words would leave those lush lips, he would think of what it would be to expperiance each others touch after crying out each others names when bringing both to their ends.

**For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,**

**The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,**

**The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,**

**The insolence of office and the spurns**

**That patient merit of the unworthy takes,**

**When he himself might his quietus make**

he was focused on his book and Ludwig needed his attention, to look him into those deep gray eyes to see what emotion hid behind them, the boy wore sexy black half framed glasses that seemed to heighten the brightness in those lust appealing eyes, he cleared his throat and moved so he was on the couch with the boy, he felt his dominance rising as he smelled the scent of strawberrys and other tropical fruit, he needed his uk

**With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,**

**To grunt and sweat under a weary life,**

**But that the dread of something after death,**

**The undiscover'd country from whose bourn**

**No traveller returns, puzzles the will**

**And makes us rather bear those ills we have**

**Than fly to others that we know not of—**

Vayne froze as he felt the spot next to him and he glanced at his crush but soon gray eyes met sky blue eyes that had a emotion that was directed at him, love? No it might be disgust...

before Vayne could do or say anything his book was taken away and tossed onto the table behind both of them before he was pulled onto the blond German's lap but was shifted so he was straddling his teacher "S-Sir!" he shuttered out as he put his hands on the mans chest to push him away but couldn't find the reason to why so he rested them there.

"Call me Ludwig or master" Ludwig said in the teens ear before nipping on the ear lobe earning a whimper from the smaller figure and grindded his hips up against Vayne who moaned his name in a pleading tone that made Ludwig lick his lips again.

"M-Master Ludwig! A-Ah! Nnnnng~" he moaned as Ludwig harshly sucked on the boys pleasure spot and surely left a mark before he moved his hands from the boy's waist to unbuttoning his white dress shirt and planted kisses on the newly exposed skin before pausing to remove the whole shirt.

ludwig moved his lips to capture Vayne's lips in a rough but passionate kiss as he nipped his uke's bottom lip asking for entrance, Vayne shook lightly and shyly opened his lips before he felt the wet appendage snake into his mouth and they fought for dominance but Ludwig won.

in one hand Ludwig took both to the boy's wrist and placed them above his head as he ravished the other's mouth before pulling away panting lightly

"ich liebe dich" he panted and placed butterfly kisses down his jaw line and neck to his rosy buds, he licked and sucked one white lightly teasing it with his teeth while his free hand moved to the other one twisting and pinching.

"AH~! M-Master Ludwig~ I-I love y-you too~" he moaned loudly as he squirmed helplessly, tears of pleasure pricked the corners of his eyes, he was a panting and moaning mess under his seme, he arched his hips up to grind up against his seme's large bulge earning a groan of his name.

the room was getting hotter as their passion for each other seemed to fill the room, Vayne was now nude in front of his seme who was left in his boxers as he eyed his uke "aha! D-Don't stare! It's embarrassing" he whimpered as he tried to squirm away but his hands had been handcuffed a little while ago and looped around the table leg behind him.

Ludwig chuckled "Nein, your too gut to ignore, und I vant a taste" he said, his German accent was thickening in a way that it made Vayne shiver as Ludwig moved lower to his member that was leaking precum, Ludwig ran his fingers along the length causing the teen to wither and squirm in pleasure as he let out loud moans but these only got louder when Ludwig took the tip into his mouth, the teen cried out his name as a knot grew in the pit of his stomach, moments later he came on his lover's awaiting tongue.

Ludwig pulled away and took in the sight of his panting lover who moaned pleas that he couldn't ignore, he moved his hand until three fingers where slightly tracing the teens lips until they went higher to unlock the cuffs before moving his hand near the teens mouth again, "suck" he ordered and he took the three fingers into mouth as he sucked and licked in a way that made shivers of excitement race up and down Ludwig's back.

he lightly pulled his fingers away before flipping the boy onto his back, Ludwig grabbed the teens hip in one hand and lifted his legs so they wrapped around him loosely before moving one of his fingers to trace the teens hole before sliding a single digit In that made the teen cry out in pain laced in pleasure and bite the couch pillow to keep in a scream.

Ludwig let the boy adjust before moving the digit around his tight walls before adding another digit, the boy moaned loudly and pushed his hips against his hand, Ludwig gave a small smirk and moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch him for the real thing to enter.

another digit made the boy moan and pant loudly before screaming in pure pleasure when the digits brushed something sensitive in him, Ludwig chuckled and brushed the spot again "AH! Ngggh~ M-Master~!" Vayne moaned out at he felt his stomach bubble up yet again "P-Please~~!... Hurry!" he said and pushed back against his fingers.

ludwig took off his boxers and moved the boy so he was bent over the back of the couch while his knees where on the cushions, he felt hot breath near his ear "beg" Ludwig ordered as his member traced around the shivering teens hole.

"p-please! Put it... In" he begged and pushed his hips back offering himself, Ludwig nipped the boys ear before replying "I'll go easy, at first" he said huskily and pushed the tip in before sliding the rest of his length into the boy who panted, moaned and whimpered as Ludwig stayed still for the teen to adjust, a few seconds later the boy grind his hips against his seme and moaned in pure pleasure, Ludwig took this to be the time to start.

he pulled out till the tip was just in before roughly thrusting back in the room filled with moans and pants, whines and whimpers as well as groans and the clear sound of skin slapping, "h-harder~... Ngh! Please!" Vayne pleaded and his German teacher obliged as his trusts where harder and fulfilling, he felt a knot in his stomach again for the second time that afternoon.

"Ihre so ... hot! meinen Namen rufen, wenn du kommst!" Ludwig groaned as he sped up his thrust and Vayne pushed back to meet his hip movement creating a new reckless but passionate rhythm that brought them so close to their blissful release, Ludwig's hand trailed down his lover's petit body to his member and his hand wrapped around the appendage and pumped up and down determined to make the boy cum before Ludwig did.

"L-Ludwig! Ooh~ I'm going to-! I-I'm going to~~!" the boy cried out his teacher's name as his essence slipped from his body and onto Ludwig's stomach and his as well, Ludwig smirked and sped up to almost inhuman speed before he released his seed into his uke with a groan of Vayne's name.

Vayne squirmed in disappointment when Ludwig removed himself from his hole "I-It's warm" Vayne stuttered as Ludwig pulled his ody close to his in a soft embrace while placing soft butterfly kisses all over the boy's shoulder, neck and face muttering sweet words in German, Vayne shyly kissed his lover's lips softly before pulling away slightly "Ich liebe dich" Vayne said and saw Ludwig get dressed before he wapped hom in his large jacket.

"Ich liebe dich auch," his German lover said softly before planting a kiss on his forehead lovingly "meine Liebe".


End file.
